We will test the hypothesis that children with perinatal exposure to HIV who receive careful followup from birth & whose parents are also receiving medical care have a better outcome than HIV exposed or infected children without early intervention. To maintain a high quality of pediatric care in Alabama, it is essential to develop a system of effective health care for these children.